My Wedding
by KyuubieChan Chiedhoekid
Summary: Suatu pernikahan yg di awali dg perjanjian,membuat Hinata tdk dpt melakukan apapun dan menyerah diri.Hinata semakin terjebak dlm perjodohan konyolnya dg Sasuke.Hingga akhirnya ia harus menerima takdirnya untuk menjadi boneka bagi seorang Uchiha Sasuke.
1. Chapter 1

**My Wedding**

**Chapter 1**

**Summary:**

Suatu pernikahan yang di awali dengan perjanjian, membuat Hinata tidak dapat melakukan apapun dan menyerah diri.

Apakah perjodohan yang tidak saling mencintai dan mengenali akan berunjung pada kebahagiaan?

.

.

.

**# Normal POV**

Disebuah cafe yang bernama _cafe minnie_, terdapat sepasang kekasih yang sedang terdiam. Salah satu dari mereka sedang terkejut mendengar penjelasan dari pasangannya. Ia terkejut mendengar semua penjelasan dari wanita yang ia cintai. Hingga tampa ia sadari mata yang berwarna seperti matahari mengeluarkan sebercik air mata hingga akhirnya membasahi setiap jemari teluk pikuk mukanya yang tirus.

"Miannata Naruto-kun... Bukannya aku mempermainkan mu.., tadi aku mohon mengertilah kondisiku" ujar wanita berambut indigo kepada kekasihnya sambil menangis ia katakan kepada Naruto agar bisa menerima semuanya, menerima perpisahaan yang satu sama lain tidak mengingankan.

Hinata kemudian berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan pergi perlahan meninggalkan Naruto sendiri. Naruto yang tidak dapat berbuat apapun hanya terdiam mendengar keputusan kekasihnya yang terpaksa menyerah. Menyerah dengan hubungan yang sudah mereka jalani 5 tahun yang lalu. Menyerah dan mengaku kalah kepada ayahnya yang keras dan tidak menyetujui hubungan mereka. Menyerah hanya karena ia akan segera dijodohkan dengan orang yang sama sekali tak ia ketahui. Menyerah hingga akhirnya melukai hati mereka masing-masing. Naruto menelungkupkan kepalanya sambil menangis dan menyebut-nyebut nama Hinata. Dan berjanji akan menjemputnya jika Hinata tidak bahagia dengan pemuda yang akan dijodohkan dengannya. berjanji akan membawa pergi kekasih yang dicintainya, walau ia tau semua pihak pasti tidak akan menyetujui dan akan membenci perbuatannya.

**My Wedding**

by

**Kyuubiechan**

**Naruto** : Masami Kishimoto

**Pairing** : SasuHina, NaruHina, SasuSaku

**Genre** : Romance. Drama. Family. Hurt/Comfort

**Warning** : Agak kacau mungkin FF-nya. Maklum anak baru ^o^. Dan mungkin agak pasaran . _**  
><strong>

**Inspired** : Still Marry Me ( Indosiar )

Kalau ada kesamaan mohon dimaafkan dan dimaklumi . Thx ^^

**Chapter 1**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seorang gadis berambut panjang dan berkulit putih sedang duduk sambil memengang sebuah gelas yang sudah diisikan sebuah minuman. Kesadarannya saat ini sudah tidak berjalan dengan baik akibat minum terlalu banyak

"Hentikan Hinata-san., ku mohon hentikan..." pinta perempuan berambut pirang dan bermata seperti rambutnya kepada Hinata. Saat ini gadis itu sedang cemas melihat kondisi Hinata yang sudah berubah seperti orang yang tidak ia kenali.

Hinata tertawa mendengar perkataan Ino gadis yang menemaninya lalu berkata "Aku tidak apa-apa... Kau tidak usah cemas dan pedulikan aku... Ayah ku saja tidak memperdulikan aku jadi kau jangan perdulikan aku., biarkan aku untuk pertama kalinya seperti ini.,. Aku ingin menghilangkan dan melupakan semua yang sudah terjadi. Jadi aku mohon kau untuk diam " sambil mengulurkan telunjuknya tepat di bibir Wanita yang berada disampingnya. Ino yang iba melihat kondisi sahabatnya hanya terdiam menuruti mungkin Hinata sudah lelah dengan semua ini. Pikirnya.

.

.

Ino membawa Hinata untuk pulang setelah mendengar semua keluh kesah Hinata., yang membuat ia sampai menitikkan air mata dan tak percaya, tak percaya dengan tindakan sahabatnya yang menyerah, menyerah dengan hubungannya bersama Naruto dan menuruti keinginan ayahnya.

Disetiap perjalanan sesekali Hinata menangis dan tertawa sambil menjerit menyebut nama ayahnya serta Naruto dan kami-samanya. Menjerit dengan kisah kehidupannya yang membuat dia tidak tahan lagi untuk hidup.

Sesampainya Ino dan Hinata di kediaman Hinata. tampak diluar sudah menunggu seorang pria tua berambut coklat dan memiliki mata yang sama dengan rambutnya sedang menatap tajam lurus kepada Hinata dan Ino. Terkejut melihat putrinya seperti itu.

"Maaf paman sudah menunggu lama" ujar Ino menunduk sambil memberikan Hinata kepada ayahnya.

Sekilas Hinata sadar dari ketidak sadarannya, ia melihat ayahnya, kemudian memeluk ayahnya sambil tertawa dan menangis kemudian berkata dengan nada yang agak sedikit tersendak

"Ah., ayah.., jangan memarahi ku.., aku tidak apa-apa.., jadi jangan perdulikan aku ayah.. Cukup seperti itu saja.." ujar Hinata kemudian.

Hinata mencoba untuk sadar dan berjalan lurus menuju rumahnya. Berhenti sejenak kemudian menghadap kebelakang"En.. Aku lupa.. Ino terimakasih untuk malam ini" ujar Hinata sambil tersenyum dan berjalan kembali menuju rumahnya. Ino dan ayah wanita itu hanya diam melihat Hinata seperti itu.

Hiashi kemudian menundukkan kepalanya sambil berkata "Terimakasih Ino sudah menemani Hinata malam ini " ujar Hiashi, kemudian meninggalkan Ino. Ino tersenyum lalu berpamitan kepada Hiashi.

.

.

Hiashi memasuki rumahnya kemudian berjalan menuju kamar anaknya. Dari sudut pintu Hiashi dapat mendengar tangis Hinata. Hiashi yang merasa bersalah hanya dapat mengeluh meninggalkan kamar Hinata dan pergi ke arah kamarnya.

Hiashi menutup pintu kamarnya. Menjatuhkan dirinya keatas kursi yang terdapat didalam kamarnya. Hiashi melihat keatas lagit-langit kamarnya. Menghembuskan nafasnya yang panjang. Kemudian mengambil telphon disamping tempat duduknya. Memecet nomor yang ingin segera ia hubungi.

"Mosi-mosi.. Siapa ini menelphon ditengah malam seperti ini?"

tanya suara dari ujung sana terdengar seperti nada jengkel akibat menganggu tidurnya. Hiashi terdiam mendengar suara diseberang sana. Kemudian menyusun nafasnya untuk berbicara

"Maaf Fugaku,. Ini aku Hiashi.." ujarnya kemudian.

Pria yang berada diseberang sana kemudian tersenyum masam lalu bertanya kepada pria yang seumuran dengannya mengapa menghubunginya ditengah malam seperti ini

"Ada apa Hiashi?" tanya Fugaku tampa berbasa-basi.

Hiashi kemudian menyusun nafasnya kembali kemudian bertanya

"Bisakah perjodohan itu dibatalkan?" tanyanya langsung ketopik permasalahannya.

Fugaku yang mendengar ucapan sahabatnya itu terkejut tak percaya dengan ucapan sahabatnya dan pikiran dari sahabatnya itu

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau ingin membatalkan perjodohan ini?" tanya Fugaku kemudain.

Hyasi akhirnya menjelaskan semuanya masalah keluarganya kepada Fugaku. Dengan seksama Fugaku mendengar ucapan sahabatnya itu.

Setelah mendengar ucapan dari Hyasi akhirnya giliran Fugaku berkata

"Mungkin kau mengira aku hanya ingin mempermainkan putrimu untuk menikah dengan putra ku.. Tapi sebenarnya tidak.. Aku memang serius membantumu.. Kalau masalah perjodohan ini beda dengan pelunasan hutang-hutangmu itu. Perjodohan ini untuk dan Hiashi istrimu dan istriku. Apa kau lupa dengan perjanjian kita yang akan menikahkan putra-putri kita masing-masing,.? Kalau untuk hutang-hutang mu itu anggap saja aku memabantumu sebagai seorang kakak menolong adiknya. Tapi jangan kau samakan perjodohan ini dengan pikiranmu. Aku hanya ingin membahagiakan istriku dan istrimu di surga sana . . Apa kau mengerti maksudKu Hiashi?" tanya Fugaku kemudain.

Hiashi terdiam lalu menjelaskan kembali masalahnya "Tapi Fugaku., bagaimana dengan pemuda berambut pirang itu?" tanyanya kemudian.

Fugaku menghebuskan nafasnya hingga sampai terdengan dari telphon Hiashi

"Kalau masalah itu jangan kau fikirkan. Anggap saja kau hanya membayar anakmu sebagai jaminannya. Lalu untuk masalah anakku akan ku jelaskan smeuanya" ujar Fugaku kemudian.

Hiashi akhirnya mengerti dan tidak mencemaskan kemabali masalahnya. Kemudian ia menutup telphon dan melangkah ketempat tidurnya.

**~ . . . . . . ~**

Sudah 2 hari Hinata tidak kunjung keluar dari kamarnya dan tidak makan sama sekali membuat Hiashi cemas dan menghubungi Ino agar dapat membantunya.

Ino yang mendengar permintaan ayah sahabatnya kemudian pergi mengujungi kediaman rumah sahabatnya itu.

.

.

Ino terus mengetuk pintu kamar Hinata sambil menjerit-jerit memanggil Hinata. Hinata yang tidak tahan lagi kemudain membukakan pintu. Ino yang terkejut dengan kondisi Hinata kemudian memasuki kamar Hinata sambil menggunjang-gunjangkan tubuh Hinata

"Hei apa kau baik-baik saja? Pipi mu dan matamu sudah membengkak" ujar Ino khawatir.

Hinata yang melihat sahabatnya panik seperti itu tersenyum masam sambil berkata

"Aku tidak apa-apa.. Hmm.. Kau memabawakan makanan untukku?" ujar Hinata kemudian meraih makanan yang dibawa oleh Ino.

"Apa rencanamu hari ini Hinata?" tanya Ino kemudain.

Hinata sontak berhenti dari makanannya kemudian memandang Ino sekilas. Ino melihat Hinata sedang memikirkan sesuatu Hingga akhirnya Ino merasa takut melihat Hinata sudah mengeruttkan bibirnya kemudian membuat bibirnya tersenyum menandakan sebuah kemenangan atau mendapatkan sebuah ide

"Apa kau mau ikut dengan ku?" tanya Hinata kemudian.

.

.

Akhirnya Ino menuruti perkataan sahabatnya itu. Sekarang mereka sudah berada disebuah salon ternama konoha tempat tinggal mereka. Ino tak percaya bahwa Hinata masih berani mengijakkan kakinya kemari walaupun ia sudah jatuh bangkrut tapi pikirannya masih dalam suasana keelitan

"Hinata.. Apa kau memiliki uang?" tanya Ino kemudian menarik tangan Hinata. Hinata tersenyum sambil mengeluarkan atm tabungannya. Ino terkejut melihat Hinata masih menyimpan hal seperti itu. Tak dapat dipercaya.

.

.

Saat ini Hinata sudah berada disebuah salon, mereka dilayani dengan cukup mewah membuat semua orang merasa iri. Tiba-tiba salah satu dari pengujung disana merasa jengkel terhadap Hinata sambil berkata

"Mengapa kalian melayani wanita rendahan seperti mereka begitu?" Semua orang melihat Hinata dan Ino mengangguk tanda setuju dengan ucapan wanita berambut pink itu.

Hinata dan Ino hanya diam tidak memperdulikan wanita itu duduk sambil meraih salah satu pelayan yang mereka kenali.

Pelayan disana pada umumnya semua mengenali Hinata saat ia mashi belum bangkrut seperti ini.

Pelayan itu berkata jengkel melihat wanita berambut pink sedang mengatakan wanita itu

"Sudah jangan perdulikan dia.. Kalian lakukanlah aktivitas masing-masing. Dan kau Ten-ten tolong aku" ujar Hinata kemudian. Wanita berambut pink itu kesal meliat Hinata yang tidak memperdulikan ucapannya begitu juga dengan pelayan disini tidak memperdulikannya .

"Ten-ten tolong rubah gaya ku., aku ingin membuang sial ku.." ujar Hinata sambil tersenyum. Ten-ten yang mendengar kemudian mulai melakukan permintaan dari Hinata.

Ino yang mendengar ucapan Hinata terkejut lalu berkata "Hinata-san apa yang kau lakukan?" terlambat rambut panjang Hinata sudah dipotong oleh Ten-ten.

Ten-ten sambil melakukan pekerjaannya menceritakan wanita berambut pink tersebut

"Wanita itu bernama Sakura. Dia baru-baru ini menjadi pelanggan tetap kami. 2 minggu sekali pasti ia datang kemari sedangkan sebulan sekali pasti akan memanjakan tubuhnya. Sebenarnya dia tidak sekaya anda., hanya saja pacarnya itu yang kaya. Dia memperalat kekasihnya untuk mencicipi kemewahan yang ada" ujar Ten-ten kemudian.

Ino dan Hinata mengangguk tanda mengerti dengan ucapan Ten-ten. Sedikit mereka merasa jengkel melihat Sakura. Dan ingin tau seperti apa kekasihnya yang sudah ia peralatkan .

"Wah,. Nona Hinatniisan manis sekali!" ujar semua pelayan disana semua orang kemudian melihat Hinata yang rambutnya sudah sepanjang bahu dengan diblou dan spiral sedikit membuat dia tampak anggun dan manis. Hinata hanya tersenyum pipinya sudah berubah menjadi merah malu dengan tatapan semuanya kecuali tatapan gadis berambut pink yang kesal dengan Hinata lebih cantik dibandingnya. Hinata mengulurkan senyumannya kepada Sakura.

.

.

Ino dan Hinata sudah berada diluar sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat perubahan dari mimik muka Sakura.

"Apa kau sudah makan siang Ino-san? Aku akan menraktirmu dan merayakan kemenangan kita terhadap wanita menjengkelkan itu" ujar Hinata kemudian. Mereka saling memandang berasamaan dan tertawa mengingat kembali kejadian yang baru saja terjadi.

Tampa mereka ketahui dan sadari sekarang Hinata sudah terjatuh dan cofe sudah mengotori bajunya. Tapi ia tetap meminta maaf karena itu semua kesalahannya yang tidak melihat jalan

"Hei apa kau punya mata?" bentak seorang pria muda berkulit putih dengan mata onyx yang tajam membuat Hinata dan Ino terpesona sekaligus terkejut.

Sejenak pemuda itu diam, lalu berkata

"Kau.., menjengkelkan..." ujarnya kemudian. Hinata meminta maaf lalu pergi membeli minuman cofe baru untuk pemuda itu .

Pemuda itu terus memandang Hinata. Sekejap ia berfikir mengenalinya tapi ntah dimana? Rasanya detak jantungnya berhenti sejenak. Tapi ia tidak perduli.

Hinata sudah berada didepannya untuk menggantikan cofe yang tumpah akibatnya.

"Maaf.. ini cofe barumu" ujar HInata kemudian.

Pemuda itu mengambil paksa cofe yang dibelinya lalu berkata

"Hn.. Lain kali gunakna matamu itu" gerutunya kemudian. Membuat Ino merasa jengkel lalu mengutuk pemuda itu dalam hati. Hinata yang mengetahui apa yang akan dilakukan Ino, mencoba menghentikan Ino dan membiarkannya pergi.

Pemuda itu tampa melihat kebelakang terus berjalan lurus layak seperti orang yang kaya raya.

Mereka saat ini masih berada didekat salon tempat langganan mereka. Terkejut melihat pemuda itu mengunjungi salon itu. Kecurigaan mereka akhirnya terbukti secara bersamaan Hinata dan Ino berpandangan melihat pemuda itu sudah digandengi seorang wanita berambut pink yang menjengkelkan. Saling bersamaan memandang dan berkata

"Pemuda itu kekasih-nya? " jerit mereka bersamaan tak percaya.

Ino yang masih tidak percaya dengan kenyataan ini terus melihat mereka berjalan di depan sana. Sedangkan Hinata sudah berada didepan meninggalkan Ino

"Hei kau Ino-chan sampai kapan mau melihat mereka?" Ino yang menyadari Hinata sudah tidak berada lagi didekatnya berlari mengejar Hinata. Tanpa mereka sadari bahwa seseorang sedang memperhatikan mereka dari belakang. Seseorang yang sudah membuat mereka jengkel pria yang membuat mereka naik darah. Ya pria itu bernama Sasuke.

.

.

.

Sasuke sudah memasuki kediamannya yang mewah dengan penuh lukisan-lukisan elit dan peralatan mewah lainnya. Merebahkan dirinya keatas kursi sofa yang empuk sambil melonggarkan dasi dan meletakkan jasnya disalah satu sofa, lalu melihat-lihat kelangit-langit dan tiba-tiba tampa sadar ia melihat bayangan seorang wanita yang baru ia temui,, yang ternyata wanita itu adalah calon istrinya setelah ia mengambil foto yang ada diatas meja.

Saseke mengambil ponsel disaku celananya yang parasut yang sejak tadi terus tak henti berhenti.

"Mosi-mosi.. Ya., ada apa Otousan? " ujarnya kemudian. Sasuke diam mendengarkan ayahnya terus bicara menjelaskan sesuatu.

"Baik.. Ya aku akan berusaha untuk tepat waktu bertemu dengannya besok" ujar Sasuke menuruti permintaan ayahnya.

Sasuke kemudian menutup ponselnya setelah sambungan sudah terputus dari seberang sana. Sasuke kemudian memejamkan kedua matanya seolah sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Berfikir apa yang akan terjadi esok hari. Apakah sebuah bencana atau sebuah keberuntungan baginya.

**To Be Continue**

Huuft . . Akhirnya selese juga_ fic_ keduaku .. Yang menurut aku udah sempurna mungkin . # Kemaren juga bilangnya sempurna, tapi g' taunya ancur sudah membuat aku jadi frustasi . ToT.

Buat

Kimidori hana

sampaijumpa

Ya buat yang udah review di fanfic aku sebelumnya yang udah di hapus.. Ne buat kalian ..

Kalau salah lagi mohon bantuannya . .

#sedih amat nadanya . . ToT.

Tapi buat Kimidori hana makasih, makasih banyak udah bantu saya dan menyemangati saya .

Makasih . ^^.

Buat semuanya . Selamat membaca . Jangan lupa **REVIEW** yah ! :P

Mohon kritik dan sarannya ya. Agar di Fic yang kedua sambungannya lebih baik lagi

# mang bisa apa ? ToT

Review in ya . . Yang banyak . . Biar ntar semangat mo nyambungin lagi chap 2 nya . . Hehehehe ^_^

**GOMAWO !**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	2. Chapter 2

**My Wedding**

by

**Kyuubiechan**

**Naruto** : Masashi Kishimoto

**Pairing** : SasuHina, NaruHina, SasuSaku

**Genre** : Romance. Drama. Family. Hurt/Comfort

**Warning** : Agak kacau mungkin FF-nya, masih ada TYPO disana-sini, atau huruf yang salah dan istilah-istilah yang digunakan tidak sesuai en el-el.

**Inspired** : Still Marry Me ( Indosiar )

Kalau ada kesamaan dan kesalahan mohon dimaafkan dan dimaklumi . Thx ^^

Langsung saja, tidak berbasa-basi lagi, silahkan dibaca bagi yang berkenan. Kalau tidak mau tidak ada unsur pemaksaan disini. #nadanya sedih ui . . . ;(

**SELAMAT MEMBACA . . . \^o^/**

***. My Wedding .***

**Chapter 2  
><strong>

.

.

.

Saat ini, tampak seorang wanita berambut indigo, sedang duduk rapi disebuah _restaurant_ terkenal di **Konoha City**, bernama**_ La Retoule_**. Ia tampak gelisah menanti kedatangan seseorang. Sekarang mata lavendernya terus melirik kekanan dan kekiri, kesamping dan kedepan, memastikan seseorang yang akan datang ketempatnya agar nantinya ia tidak akan terkejut melihat orang tersebut.

Hinata, **Hyuuga Hinata** namanya. Kali ini pandangannya sudah mulai lengah akibat menunggu lama. Sesekali ia melihat kepintu _restaurant_, dan sesekali pula ia melihat kesamping kaca untuk melihat orang-orang yang sudah hilir mudik kesana-kemari, keluar-masuk membawa barang belanjaan mereka. Hinata saat ini berada di sebuah _restaurant_ yang berada satu atap dengan sebuah_ maal_ terkenal dikotanya _(rumah kali satu atap. hehehe ^^)_, _maal_ yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi miliknya, _maal_ yang biasanya tempat ia berfoya-foya menghabiskan uang ayahnya, tapi sudah 5 bulan ini, ia belum pernah lagi menginjakkan kedua kakinya di_maal_ **Uchiha Dapartement Store** ini. Sesekali pikirannya sudah mulai melayang,

_'Seandainya ayahnya tidak jatuh bangkrut.. Seandainya ia tidak bersikap seperti orang yang suka menghamburkan uang.'_ pikir Hinata yang sudah menyesali semua tindakannya selama ini, yang selalu bersikap kemewahan. Tapi kali ini Hinata sudah belajar untuk hidup seperti orang biasa dan mulai mengerti arti makna sebuah uang. _( hahahahahhaha . . . G' nyambung ya . . ? :P )._

**#Sasuke's POV**

Sasuke sudah berada tepat didepan pintu _restaurant_. Matanya yang hitam dingin dan tajam, melihat kesuatu tempat. Dilihatnya seorang wanita sudah duduk manis yang belum menyadari kedatanggannya. Diperhatikannya wanita itu dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala, sampai tepat kearah mata lavendernya yang kosong. _Sepertinya ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu.?_ Itu lah yang difikirkan oleh Sasuke.

**#Normal POV**

Sasuke sudah berada tepat didepan Hinata. Dilihatnya Hinata masih dengan pikiran yang kosong. Sasuke kemudian duduk dihadapannya, kemudian berdeham agar Hinata menyadari kehadirannya,

"Ehm,"

Hinata yang terkejut melihat kesamping mencari suara yang ia dengar barusan, ia tidak menemukan siapapun, saat melihat kedepan, Hinata terkejut melihat seorang pria, seperti ia terkejut baru saja melihat suatu penampakan yang sangat menyeramkan.

Sasuke yang merasa tidak senang melihat tingkah Hinata seperti itu berkata,

"Kenapa terkejut melihatku seperti itu,? Apa kau tidak senang dengan kehadiranku disini,?" tanya sasuke kemudian yang merasa diperlakukan seperti itu. Hinata yang bingung dengan keadaan ini terus berfikir

_'apa yang dilakukan pria ini disini?'_

.

.

Sasuke masih tetap diam dan terus melihat tingkah Hinata, menunggu wanita itu mengeluarkan suara walau ia tau gadis itu tidak mungkin mengeluarkan suaranya, _maybe,?_

Hinata tersadar dengan pebuatannya kemudian berdiri, dengan terbata-bata dan salah tingkah, Hinata menundukkan kepalanya meminta maaf,

"Go.., gomen." ucapnya terbata-bata, Sasuke yang melihat reaksi wanita itu hanya menghela nafas panjang.

**#Hinata's POV**

_'Apa yang dilakukannya disini,? Bukankah dia pemuda waktu itu,? Sasuke, kekasih si rambut pink,?'_ pikir Hinata dalam hati. Dilihatnya dengan seksama Sasuke lebih dalam, kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya lalu bergumam lagi, _'Tidak mungkin kalau dia adalah tuan muda Uchiha,?'_

**#Normal POV**

Sasuke yang melihat gadis dihadapannya hanya diam memandang Hinata dengan seksama, akhirnya menghela nafas sambil mengambil sebuah kertas yang dibawanya sejak tadi. Sasuke memberikan kertas tersebut kepada Hinata, Hinata yang bingung lalu mengadahkan kepalanya untuk melihat Sasuke dengan seksama, belum sempat ia bertanya Sasuke sudah menyela,

"Baca semua surat perjanjian itu, kemudian tanda tangani kalau kau menyetujuinya, jika kau merasa itu kurang adil maka kau boleh menggantinya sesuai dengan keinginanmu." ujar sasuke menjelaskan dengan nada super cueknya.

Hinata yang tidak mengerti maksud dari perkataan Sasuke, mencoba mengerti dan menuruti perintah Sasuke.

Hinata membaca dengan seksama.

Setelah membaca, Hinata melihat Sasuke tak percaya dengan semua ini.

"Ka,,kau,?" nada Hinata terkejut, tak mempercayai sikap Sasuke yang sudah kelewatan menurutnya.

Mata lavendernya sudah mulai berubah, seperti sedang memendam sebuah perasaan amarah yang tidak dapat dipendung lagi. Sasuke yang menyadari raut wajah Hinata yang sudah mulai berubah yang tidak mempercayai tiundakannya, akhirnya ia berkata.

"Baik kau sudah membacanya, jadi bagaimana apa kau setuju dengan surat perjanjian tersebut.?" tanya sasuke kemudian, melihat Hinata yang sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

Saat ini Hinata benar-benar tidak mempercayai dengan semua sikap Sasuke, bagaimana ia bisa berfikir seburuk ini, dan juga Hinata merasa terhina sebagai pihak yang dirugikan dan dipermainkan.

"Kau tau bukan, kau menikah dengan ku hanya sebagai jaminan, jaminan untuk membantu ayahmu untuk melunasi hutang-hutang perusahaan kalian yang sudah hancur 5 bulan yang lalu. Kau juga tau bahwa aku memiliki seorang kekasih, jadi aku tidak akan mungkin meninggalkannya maupun menghianatinya. Masa depanku sangat cerah dan aku adalah pewaris tunggal dikeluarga Uchiha setelah kakakku Itachi menghianati ayah, bukankah kau sudah mendengar ceritanya,? Jadi aku harap dengan keadaanmu yang diam sekarang kau menyetujui dengan perjanjian ini.?"

Hinata yang tak habis pikir dengan semua ucapan sasuke yang seolah menganggapnya rendah kemudian membela diri,

"Go,,gomen Uchiha-san, bukan maksudku tidak setuju dengan semua ini, tapi ini sudah keterlaluan. Aku mohon maaf, aku tidak bisa." ujarnya dengan nada agak sedikit tenang. Sasuke yang tak percaya dengan perkataan Hinata merasa terhina kemudian mencela Hinata,

"Kau fakir aku menyukaimu,? Kau fakir aku menyetujui perjodohan ini,? Kau fakir aku pemuda yang bodoh, dengan mengikuti keinginan ayahnya,? Aku disini hanya ingin ayah ku mengakui ku dan memberikan aku semua sahamnya, dan tentunya setengah dari saham tersebut akan ku berikan untukmu asalkan kau mau bekerja sama denganku.!" bentak Sasuke kemudian dengan nada yang agak sedikit lantang, membuat semua orang yang berada disana melihat mereka.

Hinata yang tak percaya dengan semua ucapan Sasuke, merasa sakit hati kemudian pergi meninggalkan pemuda yang dari tadi terus membentaknya.

Sasuke yang tak percaya diperlakukan seperti itu hanya dapat berdecih sambil menyipitkan keduanya matanya menatap tajam kepada wanita yang sudah meninggalkannya.

.

.

.

Dikediaman Hyuuga, Hinata membanting kedua pintu rumahnya, Hiasi yang berada dihalaman belakang tersontak kemudian mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Hiasi sudah berada diruang tamu, dilihatnya sekeliling ruangan tak ada satu pun orang disana, kemudian Hiasi pergi kearah kamar putri semata wayangnya, dilihatnya Hinata sedang membanting-banting bantal sambil menyebut-nyebut nama seseorang, Hiasi yang bingung kemudian pergi mendekatkan telinganya kebalik pintu, agar mengetahui apa yang menyebabkan Hinata menjadi seperti ini.

"Baka. Pria itu benar-benar. Dia pikir siapa dia.?" kesal Hinata mengingat perlakuan Sasuke kepadanya tadi.

"Aiz.. Kenapa aku membawa kertas brengsek ini.!" dengan nada sesal dan tak tahan lagi dengan semua ini, ia berdiri, diambilnya kembali tasnya yang berada di atas kersi, di bukanya pintu kamar secara paksa, tampa ia sadari ayahnya dari tadi sedang mencuri suara dari balik pintu.

Hiasi yang terkejut melihat Hinata kemudian mencoba untuk bertanya,

"Apa yang terjadi,? Kau mau pergi kemana Hinata.?" Hinata tidak memperdulikan pertanyaan ayahnya kemudian pergi lagi kesuatu tempat.

.

.

.

Sekarang Hinata sudah berada dimaal yang ia kunjungi barusan. Hinata pergi menuju _looby_ utama, kemudian bertanya kepada wanita yang menjaga _lobby_ tersebut,

"Maaf., ruangan direktur Sasuke, en,, maksudku Uchiha-san dimana,?" wanita yang bertugas dilobby itu kemudian menjelaskan kepada Hinata, Hinata mengerti dengan penjelasan wanita itu, kemudian berterimakasih lalu pergi menuju kearah tempat yang sudah dijelaskan.

Dilihatnya Sasuke saat ini sedang sibuk menjelaskan kepada bawahannya, layaknya seorang direktur yang sedang memerintahkan bawahannya.

Hinata kemudian berdecih dan berdacik pinggang sambil menggerutu dalam hati,

_'Pemuda ini, benar-benar menganggapku seperti mereka juga,?'_ pikir Hinata.

Sasuke menyadari bahwa seseorang sedang mengawasinya dari kejauhan, diperhatikannya kesekeliling mencari tau siapa yang sedang mengawasinya. Kemudian matanya terarah pada gadis berambut sepanjang bahu sedang memperhatikannya dengan tatapan yang sangat tajam, sambil melipatkan kedua tangan didadanya. Sasuke tersenyum, seolah mengetahui tujuan si wanita untuk datang menemuinya.

"Maaf, hari ini sampai disini dulu. Aku ada sedikit urusan. Sekarang kerjakan tugas-tugas kalian yang sudah ku perintahkan." perintah Sasuke dengan nada dingin, kemudian meninggalkan mereka semua, dan berjalan kearah wanita itu berada.

Saat ini Sasuke tengah tersenyum licik seolah membayangkan bahwa ia akan menang dengan wanita itu.

"Ikut aku." perintah Sasuke sambil menarik tangan Hinata untuk menaiki lift.

.

.

Sesampainya diruangan Sasuke, Hinata mengatur nafasnya yang sangat kelelahan, sambil meletakkan kedua tangan dilututnya.

"Ada apa denganmu,?" tanya Sasuke kemudian melihat raut wajahnya Hinata sudah berubah menjadi pucat pasi.

Hinata melihat pria yang sedang bersamanya ini, menggerutu dalam hati

_'Pria ini benar-benar menjengkelkan dan sangat tidak berperasaan, aku ini sangat lelah brengsek.'_

"Ke,, napa, ti,,tidak, gunakan,, lift disana saja,, lebih pratis." ujar Hinata terkopoh-kopoh sambil menunjukkan lift.

Sasuke yang mendengar ucapan Hinata dan melihat lift _elevator_ yang ditunjukkan Hinata, wajah Sasuke berubah menjadi pucat pasi, matanya yang onyx berubah menjadi sangat takut mendengar saja sudah takut apa lagi jika ia menaiknya. Tanpa Hinata ketahui bahwa Sasuke sangat _fhobia_ dengan yang namanya _elevator_, karena lift itu pernah memberikannya suatu cobaan yang sangat membuatnya _trauma_.

Hinata menunggu jawaban Sasuke, Sasuke yang menyadari Hinata sedang melihatnya kemudian menariknya lagi sambil berkata,

"Jangan banyak bertanya."

Hinata sudah berada diruangan Sasuke. Saat ini secara bersamaan mereka berhadapan dan saling memandang satu sama lain. Hinata sedikit tergoda melihat Sasuke dengan badan dan tinggi yang _ideal_ membuat para wanita merasa bangga jika bersamanya begitu juga dengan mata onyxnya yang tajam dan dingin membuat orang yang melihatnya bisa luluh dengan pesonanya.

Hinata cepat-cepat menjauhkan fikirannya kemudian mulai mengatur nafasnya kembali untuk menyerahkan sesuatu yang tadi tanpa disengaja terbawa sampai kerumah.

"Aku hanya mengembalikan ini." ujar Hinata sambil memberikan kertas yang sudah digenggamnya dari tad. Sasuke yang tak percaya dengan tindakkan Hinata yang tiba-tiba merobekkan kertas perjanjian yang sudah ia susun rapi dan menyepatkan diri dari kegiatannya yang padat untuk membuat surat perjanjian tersebut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" gerutu Sasuke kemudian setelah Hinata mencabik dan meleparkan kumpulan robekan kertas tersebut kewajah Sasuke.

"Kau belum juga menyadarinya,? Sebenarnya dimana letak jalan fikiranmu itu,? Apa kau fakir pernikahan ini hanya main-main,? Jika kau menginginkan untuk aku membayar semua pinjaman ayahku,? Baiklah akan kuturuti dirimu, dan aku juga bukan wanita yang begitu saja dengan mudahnya menyutujui perjodohan ini. Asal kau tau, aku juga tidak menginginkan ini terjadi, maka dari itu aku akan mengurusi semua masalah ini dengan ayahku, sedangkan kau urus masalahmu sendiri dengan ayahmu, apa kau mengerti.?" tanya Hinata kemudian, menjelaskan kepada Sasuke.

Sasuke yang tak percaya dengan semua perkataan Hinata hanya diam dan membiarkan Hinata pergi meninggalkannya lagi.

Sasuke kemudian meraba ponselnya dan mengambilnya dari saku celananya yang dari tadi terus berdering saat ia bertemu dengan Hinata.

"Ya. Ada apa.?" tanya Sasuke setelah menerima sambungan panggilan tersebut.

"Tu..,tuan muda. Presdir, sekarang berada dirumah sakit. Penyakit beliau kumat lagi." ujar salah seorang pembantu dikediaman rumah ayahnya. Sasuke yang menyadarinya tampa bertanya kembali, menuju kerumah sakit tersebut.

Disepanjang perjalanan Sasuke membanting stir mobil sambil mengerutu

"Sial.! Hari ini benar-benar sial.! Apa lagi yang akan terjadi sesudah ini.?" gerutunya sambil membawa kencang mobil sedan _marcedes_nya.

.

.

Disebuah _cafe_ kecil yang terletak tempat di alun-alun taman di kota Konoha, sedang duduk 2 orang wanita. Salah satu dari mereka terkejut saat mendengar penjelasan wanita berambut indigo kepadanya.

"Apa.? Kau serius Hinata.?" jerit gadis berambut pirang dengan rambutnya yang panjang terikat rapi, sedang mendengar cerita sahabatnya yang tak dapat dipercayai.

"Ya,, nama pemuda itu Uchiha Sasuke.. Aku sebelumnya sempat terkejut, lalu jika kami menikah bagaimana dengan gadis itu,? Aku tidak mau berurusan dengannya.?" gerutu Hinata kemudian sambil menenangkan Ino agar diam hingga tidak menganggu orang-orang yang berada didalam _cafe_ tempat mereka berada.

"Sungguh tak dapat dipercaya. lalu bagaimana.? Apa yang terjadi.?" tanya Ino penasaran. Hinata menjelaskan semua yang terjadi kemarin kepada sahabatnya.

"Bagus semua tindakanmu itu. Biar dia tau bahwa kita para wanita tidak murah seperti wanita berambut pink yang sok manis di ujung sana mengingatkan aku dengan wanita yang bersama pemuda brengsek it…." belum sempat Ino menyambung perkataannya lalu ia membelalakkan mata birunya yang saphire sambil meletakkan kedua tangan menutup mulutnya tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Hinata yang tak mengerti dengan tindakan sahabatnya kemudian melihat kearah tempat gadis berambut pirang ini melihat sesuatu. Hinata membalakkan kedua matanya tak percaya bahwa saat ini Sasuke dan Sakura sedang duduk memesan makanan.

"Ino jangan melihat ke arah sana." perintah Hinata dengan nada sedikir berbisik.

Ino yang mengerti dengan ucapan Hinata kemudian bertanya,

"Bagaimana ini,? Apa yang harus kita lakuakn.?"

Saat ini, pikiran Hinata sudah mulai buntu tidak dapat berkata apa-apa lagi, tampa ia ketahui bahwa saat ini seseorang sedang menatapnya sambil tersenyum licik melihat kepanikkan yang dialami oleh mereka berdua.

"Sasuke-kun kau mau makan apa.?" tanya Sakura dengan wajah yang _innocence_ membuat semua orang pasti akan muntah jika membayangkannya tingkahnya _#plak, ditabok oleh fans Sakura-chan.._

Sasuke yang mendengar pertanyaan Sakura kemudian menunjuk makanan yang sedang dimakan oleh Hinata dan Ino saat ini,

"Aku ingin pesan makanan seperti orang dipojok sana, disamping jendela."

Sasuke menunjuk kearah tempat Hinata dan Ino duduk saat ini.

Ino dan Hinata hanya menutup wajah mereka dengan kedua tangan masing-masing sambil berbisik,

"Ia menyadarinya." Ino berbisik kepada Hinata. Hinata mencoba untuk tenang agar ia tidak terliat sedang ketakutan menghadapi Sasuke saat ini.

Hinata melihat sekilas bahwa sekarang Sakura sedang mengambil pesanan mereka, Hinata menyadari bahwa saat ini Sasuke sedang menatapnya dengan tersenyum licik melihat kondisinya dan Ino sudah terancam dan terpuruk akan segera ketahuan oleh mereka.

Ponsel Hinata saat ini sedang berbunyi menandakan ada sebuah pesan yang masuk. Dilihatnya isi pesan yang masuk,

_'Kenapa menundukkan kepala,? Sapalah kami di ujung sini._

_.Sasuke'_

Hinata tak percaya dengan isi sms tersebut kemudian melihat kearah Sasuke, Sasuke yang sejak tadi memperhatikan mereka, kemudian mengulurkan seutas senyuman yang membuat bulu roma Hinata berdiri.

Hinata berdiri sambil mengandeng tangan Ino dan berkata,

"Kita pulang sekarang.!"

"Ta.. Tapi dia.." ujar Ino dengan nada yang sedang mengendap-endap. Hinata tidak perduli dengan ucapan Ino kemudian membawa Ino untuk keluar dari cafe tersebut.

Sesampainya diluar,

"Mustahil.! Dari mana ia mendapatkan nomor ponselku.?" ujar Hinata tak percaya.

"Ada apa,?" tanya Ino kemudian, Hinata tidak memperdulikan ucapan Ino kemudian berjalan cepat menuju rumahnya.

.

.

.

Sesampainya dirumah ia mencari ayahnya.

Akhirnya Hinata menemukan ayahnya sedang memberikan makanan ikan dihalaman belakang. Hinata yang berjalan pelan menuju kearah ayahnya merasa iba melihat Hiasi yang sudah tidak memiliki pekerjaan lagi, yang biasanya setiap hari ia akan sibuk dengan pekerjaan yang ada diperusahaannya, tapi saat ini perusahaan itu sudah bangkrut dan saat ini Hiasi sedang mengelola perusahaan itu dimulai dari nol lagi atas semua bantuan keluarga Uchiha.

"Sejak kapan kau berada disini,?" Hiasi baru menyadari kehadiran putrinya.

Hinata tersenyum sambil memeluk ayahnya dan berkata,

"Aku sayang ayah.. Maafkan aku ayah.." ujar Hinata dengan nada sedih sambil memeluk Hiasi.

Hiasi yang mendengar ucapan Hinata merasa terharu kemudian bertanya kepada Hinata,

"Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa tiba-tiba berkata seperti itu,?" Hiasi menunggu jawaban dari Hinata.

"Ayah.., apakah perjodohan ini tidak bisa dibatalkan,?" Hinata bertanya sambil melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Hiasi menunggu jawaban dari mulut ayahnya.

Hiasi yang mendengar perkataan Hinata terkejut, lalu membelalakkan mata stoiknya dan bertanya

"Apa yang terjadi,?" tanyanya lagi.

Hinata menjelaskan semuanya hingga terakhir ia berkata,

"Aku akan membantu ayah, jika perusahaan kita sudah kembali maka kita harus mengembalikan uang milik mereka. Aku tidak bisa seperti ini ayah.. Aku akan membantumu sebaik mungkin agar pernikahan ini tidak terjadi. Tidak apakan ayah,?" jelas Hinata kepada Hiasi dengan wajah innocencenya agar ayahnya iba melihatnya.

Hiasi tidak memepercayai perkataan Hinata kemudian berkata,

"Hinata kau tau sindiri. Ayah tidak dapat membantumu. Kau tau butuh waktu lama untuk menggantikan uang yang kita pinjam dari keluarga Uchiha. Jadi jangan berfikir yang macam-macam.!" bentak Hiasi kemudian.

"Tapi ayah. Kau tau sendiri bahwa aku mungkin tidak akan membuka diri untuk pria itu. Karena hatiku hanya terisi oleh satu orang. Yaitu Naruto-kun.." ujar Hinata membela diri.

"Kau masih memikirkan pemuda yang sama sekali tidak mencintaimu.? Kalau ia mencintaimu, kenapa tidak menjemputmu, malah membiarkan kau pergi. Apakah itu dinamakan cinta.?" ujar Hiasi membuat Hinata menyadari perkataan Hiasi yang menyakitkan baginya.

Ya Naruto tidak menahannya saat ia pergi. Saat ia memutuskan hubungan mereka. Naruto tidak mencintainya..

.

.

Sasuke menuntun ayahnya memasuki kamar Fugaku. Setelah menidurkan Fugaku diatas tempat tidur sambil berkata,

"Otou-san beristirahat saja dulu, aku berada diluar jika kau memelurkan sesuatu." ujar Sasuke kepada ayahnya. Fugaku menudukkan dirinya diatas kasur sambil berkata,

"Sasuke, tunggu dulu." perintah Fugaku.

Sasuke menuruti perintah ayahnya kemudian berdiri dihadapan ayahnya.

"Apa kau sudah bertemu dengan Hinata-chan,?" Fugaku melihat Sasuke menunggu segera menjawab pertanyaanya. Sasuke terkejut baru menyadari bahwa ia belum mengatakan kepada ayahnya untuk membatali perjodohan ini.

"Bagaimana,? Apa kau sudah berbicara dengannya.?" tanya Fugaku lagi, setelah menunggu lama anaknya mnejawab pertanyaannya.

Sasuke tidak dapat membela diri, setelah jantung Fugaku melemah 2 hari yang lalu, membuat Sasuke tidak dapat menjelaskan apa-apa kepada Fugaku.

"Jika kau tidak menikahi Hinata-chan. Maka jangan harap kau akan mendapatkan semua warisanku. Walaupun kakakmu Itachi sudah meninggalkan kita, aku akan memberi dia sebagian dari hartaku yang ada dan memintanya mengelola perusahaan sebagai tanda maaf dengan semua yang telah terjadi, dan selebih harta itu akan ku sumbangkan kepanti asuhan. Sedangkan untuk mu tidak akan ku berikan sepersen apapun jika kau tidak menikah dengan Hinata-chan. Jika kau menikahinya maka kau akan menjadi pewarisan semua hartaku, tapi sedikit dari hartaku, aku tetap memberikannya kepada Itachi untuk membantu biaya hidupnya beserta keluarganya. Apa kau mengerti Sasuke.? Jadi aku pinta kepadamu, besok bagaimanapun juga, bawa Hinata kemari menemuiku."

Perintah Fugaku,membuat Sasuke tak percaya sama sekali,

_'Apa yang harus ia lakukan,?'_ ujarnya dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

Hinata yang baru saja pulang kerumah pagi-pagi sekali, bingung saat melihat sebuah mobil sedan potih terpakir didepan rumahnya dengan bagasi yang sudah terbuka. Dilihatnya seseorang pemuda beserta ayahnya keluar dari halaman sambil membawa kopor. Hinata yang terkejut dengan semua yang terjadi cepat-cepat berlari kearah ayahnya dan pemda itu berada.

"Ayah, apa yang terjadi.?" tanya Hinata saat melihat ayahnya berdiri melihat seorang pemuda yang sedang memasukkan kopor milikya kedalam mobil pemuda itu.

Sasuke membelakangi tubuhnya, kemudian melihat kearah suara, dihadapannya saat ini sudah berada seorang gadis berponi rata hampir menutupi matanya lavendernya. Gadis itu terkejut saat melihat pemuda dihadapannya, sambil berkata,

"Ka.. Kau. Apa yang kau lakukan disini.?"

**#. To Be Continue.#**

Hehehehehehe akhirnya selese juga chap 2.

Cuman ngasih to bocoran buat besok,

Hinata berkunjung kekediaman keluarga Sasuke, untuk bertemu dengan ayah Sasuke.

Sasuke memohon-mohon agar Hinata mau menikah denganya.

Akhirnya Hinata menyetujuinya, kemudian mereka membuat surat perjanjian pernikahan bersama.

Yang mana salah satu isi surat perjanjian tersebut, Sasuke harus menuruti keinginan Hinata.

Hinata dan Sasuke menikah, Hinata menjalankan semua perjanjian yang dibuat oleh Sasuke begitu pula sebaliknya Sasuke melaksanakan semua perjanjiannya dengan Hinata.

Sakura mengetahui pernikahan Sasuke dan Hinata, kemudian tidak menerimanya, apa yang akan dilakukan Sakura.?

( Ieh,,, dah pasaran banget ya ceritanya.. Ckckck )

Tunggu aja chap 3 nya, aku bakalan update cepat asalakan reviewnya banyak. Hahahahaha o.

**Special thanks to ****:**

ComplicateGirl: yang udah mau membagi sedikit inspirasinya buat aku.

Syang kamu dah .. wkwkwwk :P

jngn lupa review ya syang.. wkwkwwk o

Kimidori hana: cinggu gmna chap ke 2 ku, tambah ancur mungkin ea? Typo dimana.2 . ahhahahaha _.

jangan lupa review . :P

Terimakasih buat para reader yang udah berkenan diri untuk mereview dan ngebacain di fic sebelumnya..,

uchihyuu nagisa (makasih. ^_^, Sasuke g' terlalu cinta ma Sakura tapi.., ya gitu deh.. #aku juga g' ngerti.. Hahaha o).

arigatou (makasih.. Ned ah update,, jangan lupa review ya? o).

keiKo-buu89 (makasiiih.., ne dah update jangan lupa review lagi ya? Hehehehe _).

Haru3173 (Serem gimana? Ea makasih.. Ne dah update. ^o^).

Hizuka Miryuki (makasih.. Ne dah update.. ).

dinda adsari ( makasih sarannya.. ya ne dah update ^^).

**ALL'S**

**Jangan lupa ngeriview law baca ya.?** **o**

**MAKASIIIIIIIIIIIIIH.! ^_^**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	3. Chapter 3

**My Wedding  
><strong>

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto : Kishimoto Masashi**

**Complex : Kyuubiiechan**

**Rated: T  
><strong>

**Setting: AU**

****Pairing : SasuHina****

**Warning: Sangat-sangat OOC (mungkin), mungkin juga masih ada TYPO atau MISSTYPO yang berkeliaran (setan kali berkeliaran. Hkhkhk o )**

Sebelumnya, saya minta maaf kepada para reader semua, karena saya terlambat mengpublis ne FF,, n saya berterimakasih kalo kalian semua menanti-nantikan ne FF,, saya jadi terharu.. wkwkwk **ToT**.

Saya juga berterimakasih kepada semuanya yang sudi mengreview fanfic saya,, saya berterimakasih sekali kalo kalian baca ma ngerevie.. **o**.

Saya juga berterimakasih kepada sahabat seperjuangan saya yang sudah setia menemani saya selama 3 tahun ne mpe sekarang, (... #nama dirahasiakan). Yang sudah membantu saya memberi ide-ide and membantu saya dalam mencari informasi tentang ciri-ciri para tokoh. Sekali lagi **TERIMAKASIH**. _#Bungkuk 180 derajat (lebay mode on).** o**_

Silahkan dibaca, bagi yang berkenan. Tidak ada unsur pemaksaan disini. And jangan lupa **REVIEW! _.**

**=Happy Reading! ^o^=**

**_My Wedding_**

**~Chap 3~**

_'Apa yang dilakukannya dirumah ku.?'_ sontak Hinata melihat seorang pemuda sedang melihatnya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Ah kau sudah pulang Hinata-chan,? Cepat segera masuk kedalam mobil. Jangan kau hirau kan ayah. Ayah tidak apa-apa." Hiashi menuntun Hinata masuk kedalam mobil milik Sasuke. Di dalam mobil Hinata meronta-ronta meminta turun, tapi mereka yang berada diluar tak mengacuhkannya.

"Maaf _otou-san_, kami pergi dulu." Hinata yang mendengar perkataan pemuda yang sedang menunduk hormat kepada ayahnya terkejut

_'Otou-san.? Apa yang ia fikirkan saat ini.?'_

"Lepaskan aku brengseng. hentikan mobilnya!" Hinata meronta-ronta ingin keluar dari mobil, tapi Sasuke mengacuhkannya.

Disetiap perjalanan Hinata terus meronta-ronta meminta diturunkan. Sasuke yang terus mengacuhkan keinginan perempuan disebelahnya hanya menghela nafas, perlahan dengan cepat ia membanting stir mobilnya kepinggir, untuk menghentikan mobilnya. Dengan cemas Hinata mencoba memberanikan dirinya untuk melihat pria disebelahnya,

_'Apa-apaan dia.? Mau menurunkan ku ditempat sepi seperti ini.?'_ gerutu Hinata dalam hati.

Sasuke mendekati Hinata, membuat Hinata terkejut dan sedikt takut dengan perlakuan Sasuke.

Sasuke mengambil sabuk pengaman dan memasangkannya ke Hinata. Hinata yang sejak tadi hanya diam diperlakukan seperti itu, tidak dapat berkutik dan berkata apa-apa lagi. Mata lavendernya terus menatap kearah gerak-gerik Sasuke agar ia dapat berjaga-jaga kalau-kalau terkadi sesuatu hal dibatas pengetahuannya.

"Jika kau ingin selamat, pansang sabuk pengamanmu." ujar sasuke dengan nada yang sangat dingin, Tanpa melihat atau menoleh kehadapan Hinata, Sasuke membanting stirnya lagi kejalan besar untuk mengendarai mobil kembali. Hinata hanya terdiam tak dapat berkata apa-apa lagi, saat melihat Sasuke bersikap seperti orang yang akan menerkamnya jika ia bersikap diluar batas.

**.**

**.**

Sasuke menghentikan mobil marsedesnya dihalaman rumah bergaya tradisional. Sasuke turun dari mobilnya, tanpa berbicara apa-apa dan memerintah Hinata untuk turun ia hanya bersikap dingin dan mendekati seseorang pria tua yang sudah menanti kedatangan mereka.

Hinata perlahan keluar dari mobil Sasuke. Sasuke yang tidak melihat Hinata hanya memerintahkan pria tua itu untuk menurunkan barang-barang mereka dan memberikan kunci mobil kepada pria itu, agar mobilnya dimasukkan kedalam gerasi.

Sasuke melihat Hinata yang sudah berada dibelakangnya. Sontak Hinata yang menyadari bahwa mereka berdua sedang memandanginya, kemudian Hinata mencoba untuk tersenyum, walau senyuman itu sedikit terpaksa. Saat itu sasuke hanya dapat menghela nafas membuat Hinata semakin jengkel dengan perlakuan Sasuke kepadanya. Hinata menundukkan kepalanya memberi hormat kepada pria tua yang sejak tadi sudah tersenyum melihatnya.

Sasuke kemudian berjalan memasuki rumah, Hinata mengikutinya dari belakang dengan langkah sedikit mengendap-endap.

Sampai akhirnya Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya dihalaman belakang dan mengambil ponselnya yang sejak tadi disetiap perjalanan terus berbunyi.

"Ya Sakura-chan. Maaf tadi aku didalam mobil saat ini aku sedang berada dikediaman keluargaku..

Ya.. 2 hari lagi aku akan pulang dan pergi ketempatmu."

Sasuke melihat kearah Hinata yang sejak tadi mendengar pembicaraannya dengan Sakura, dengan sigap Sasuke menutup flat ponselnya.

Sasuke terdiam, kemudian menarik nafas panjang setelah itu berkata,

"Ayahku sudah menantimu disana. Aku ingin beristirahat sebantar kedalam kamarku." Sasuke kemudian bergerak pergi meninggalkan Hinata sendirian. Hinata yang sejak tadi terus terdiam mendengar ucapan Sasuke tidak dapat berkata apa-apa lagi, karena ia masih memikirkan kejadian tadi didalam mobil saat Sasuke menatapnya tajam dan memasangkan sabuk pengaman kepadanya.

Hinata perlahan melihat punggung Sasuke dari belakang, penuh beban itu lah yang difikirkan Hinata, sedikit merasa iba dan ingin sekali mencoba mengurangi rasa beban yang ada pada tubuhnya.

"Hinata-chan apa itu kau.?" Hinata melihat seseorang sudah memanggilnya. Pria tua yang sebaya dengan ayahnya saat ini sudah berada, tepat dihadapannya. Hinata menyalami pria tua itu. Ia melihat dengan tatapan heran, kemudian teringat dengan wajah Sasuke sekilas mirip dengan Sasuke mungkin paman yang berada didekatnya adalah ayah dari pemuda yang membawanya kemari.

Pria tua itu mendekatinya, kemudian memeluk Hinata. Sontak Hinata terkejut diperlakukan seperti itu oleh pria yang belum ia kenalai.

"Kau sudah besar sekarang Hinata-chan…" pria itu melepaskan pelukannya dari Hinata, kemudian tersenyum kembali ketika melihat wajah Hinata yang sudah merona akibat prilakunya yang tiba-tiba memeluk Hinata.

"Mana Sasuke.?" tanyan Fugaku kemudian kepada Hinata.

"Di-dia sedang beristirahat sebentar pa-paman." Hinata menjawab pertanyaan Fugaku dengan terbata-bata. Fugaku tersenyum dengan perkataan Hinata yang agak sedikit canggung.

Fegaku mengelus kepala Hinata dengan lembut, sambil berkata kepada Hinata,

"Kau sama seperti ibumu yang selalu menunduk dan berbicara terbata-bata." Fugaku tersenyum kembali, dilihatnya Hinata dekat-dekat, kemudian meraih tangan Hinata agar Hinata mengikutinya.

**Uchiha Fugaku** adalah ayah dari pemuda yang membawanya kemari.

Hinata mengikuti Fugaku dari belakang. Sesakali Fugaku melihat kearah Hinata dan tersenyum. Hinata yang diperlakukan seperti itu sontak membuat wajahnya yang putih berubah menjadi merah.

**.**

**.**

Hinata dan Fugaku saat ini sudah berada diruangan yang sederhana dan bergaya sama seperti ruamahnya. Hinata melihat sebuah foto, matanya melotot hingga byakugannya hampir keluar,

_'Kenapa fotonya bisa ada disini?'_ ujar Hinata bertanya dalam hati. Kemudian pandangannya beralih kepadangan Fugaku yang sejak tadi memperhatikannya. Fugaku tersenyum, ia tau pasti Hinata ingin bertanya mengapa ia memajang foto Hinata diruangan khusus miliknya ini.

Foto tersebut berisikan wajah Hinata sendiri, beserta 2 bocah anak laki-laki. Hinata teringat dengan kenangan itu, pantas saja, saat melihat Sasuke sepertinya ia mengenalinya tapi entah dimana. Ternyata Sasuke adalah sahabatnya dari kecil dan anak kecil yang lebih tua dari mereka adalah kakak Sasuke**_ Itachi-nii_**, sedang mengendong Hinata. Hinata teringat lagi saat itu ia sedang terjatuh, tapi kapan gambar ini diambil.

Fugaku terus melihat Hinata dengan tersenyum sejak tadi bingung dengan apa yang dilihat diruangannya.

"Apa kau ingat kenangan mu saat berada disini dahulu?" sontak membuat Hinata terkejut tiba-tiba paman itu mengagetkannya dan bertanya kepadanya.

Hinata mengangguk lalu berkata,

"Sedikit. Itu sudah sejak lama sekali. Paman pria yang selalu meropotkan keluarga kami itukan?" tiba-tiba Hinata berbicara seenaknya tampa memikirkannya terlebih dahulu. Fugaku hanya tertawa mendengar perkataan Hinata dan melihat tingkahnya yang sudah ling-lung menyadari kesalahan yang diperbuatinya.

"Apa aku merepotkan sekali?" tanya Fugaku sambil tersenyum kepada Hinata. Hinata malu sekali dengan perkatannya kemudian menunduk kepalanya dengan wajah malu tidak berani mengangkatnya kewajah pria yang sedang menantikan jawabannya.

"Apa kau ingin minum Hinata-chan?" tanya Fugaku kemudian yang sejak tadi tanpa Hinata sadari sudah duduk di kursi yang terletak di pojok sana.

Hinata mendekati Fugaku, duduk disebelahnya menuruti keinginan Fugaku.

**.**

**.**

Sasuke mengelilingi setiap halaman mencari Hinata tapi tak kunjung ia dapatkan sosok Hinata. Sesaat ia berfikir apakah Hinata saat ini sudah berada didekat ayahnya. Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat menuju keruangan yang terpisah dengan rumah mereka. Tempat biasa ayahnya bersantai menghilangkan semua kepenakannya.

Sasuke berhenti setelah mendengar bahwa saat ini ayahnya sedang tertawa terbahak-bahak dengan di ikuti suara tawa seorang wanita. Sasuke mengintip dari pintu kaca ruangan tersebut. Dilihatnya ayahnya sedang tertawa santai mendengar cerita Hinata yang sedang menghiburnya. Sasuke sesaat tersenyum lalu perlahan membuka pintu ruangan tersebut.

"Owh kau Sasuke. Duduk sini." perintah Fugaku kemudian. Sasuke mendekati mereka dan duduk disebelah Hinata. Hinata dengan gugup salting tidak dapat berkata apa-apa setelah dilihatnya Sasuke duduk disebelahnya.

"Jadi bagaimana. Apa kalian sudah membicarakan rencana pernikahan kalian?" sontak pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulut Fugaku membuat Hinata terkejut, kemudian memandang kearah pemuda yang baru saja duduk disampingnya. Pemuda itu hanya terdiam dengan tenangnya Sasuke menjawab,

"Kami baru saja ingin membicarakannya dengan Otou-san." Sasuke menjawab pertanyaan ayahnya dengan tenang.

Apa-apaan ini. Hinata perlahan menendang kaki Sasuke dari bawah meja, meminta pemuda itu melihatnya, Sasuke yang menyadari tingkah wanita disebalahnya melihat dengan menatapnya tajam seolah berkata

_'ikuti saja perkataanku.'._

Hinata terdiam diperlakukan seenakya oleh Sasuke seperti itu.

"Hahahaahahahaha baguslah kalu begitu. Kalau menurutku sebaiknya secepatnya. Minggu depan harus dilaksanakan, tapi terserah dengan kalian apakah minggu depan atau minggu lusa tapi yang aku inginkan dalam bulan ini kalian sudah menikah." Fugaku menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke sambil tertawa dan sesekali melihat Hinata yang sejak tadi terkejut-kejut mendengar pembicaraan mereka dan merona merah.

Fugaku meraih tangan Hinata, Hinata melihat Fugaku sedang menatapnya dengan lembut membuat Hinata menyerah tidak dapat berkata apa-apa lagi. Sasuke melihat ayahnya takjut, kenapa dengan wanita ini ia dapat bersikap lembut, tapi dengan Sakura kebalikkannya, ia selalu acuh tak acuh jika ia membawa Sakura kekediamannya memperkenalkan Sakura kepada ayahnya.

**.**

**.**

Sasuke mendekati ruangan dimana ayahnya berada dengan wanita yang dibawanya kemari sejak tadi. Sasuke mendengar sesekali ayahnya terbatuh-batuk sambil tertawa mendengar cerita Hinata.

"Paman apa kau tidak apa-apa?" sontak Sasuke terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Hinata yang tiba-tiba nadanya sedikit cemas, Sasuke berlari kearah ruangan tersebut dan mendorong pintu geser, dilihatnya Fugaku memegang dadanya sambil tertawa kepada Hinata dan berakata

"Aku tidak apa-apa.." Sasuke dengan sigap mendekati ayahnya,

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa Otou-san.? Apa kau sudah minum obat.?" tanya Sasuke cemas melihat kondisi ayahnya yang tiba-tiba bibirnya berubah menjadi sedikit pucat.

Fugaku tersenyum melihat Sasuke, dilihatnya lagi Hinata sedang mencemaskannya membuat ia semakin menyukai Hinata, sangat menginginkan gadis ini menjadi menantunya. Fugaku memandangi Sasuke yang sedang menunggu jawabannya segera dijawab olehnya,

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin duduk bercerita dengan calon menantuku. Jangan cemaskan aku." jawab Fugaku dengan santai, membuat Sasuke sedikit kesal dengan tingkah ayahnya lalu berkata,

"Ayah. Kau bilang ingin segera sembuh dari penyakitmu? Kenapa kau selalu membuat penyakitmu semakin parah? Segeralah minum obat kemudian beristirahat" bentak Sasuke kepada ayahnya, kemudian pergi meninggalkan mereka. Fugaku menggelengkan kepalanya sambil terkejut melihat ekspresi Sasuke, baru kali ini Sasuke bersikap seperti itu kepadanya, ia sedikit kesal dengan tingkah anaknya tapi Hinata tiba-tiba mendekatinya lalu bertanya,

"Apa paman sakit? Kenapa tidak memberitahukannya kepadaku terlebih dahulu?" Fugaku akhirnya menyerah saat melihat mata Hinata sedikit berkaca-kaca mencemasinya.

"Tolong ambilkan obatku di atas sana Hinata-chan." pinta Fugaku kepada Hinata. Sasuke yang dari tadi sudah berada diluar ruangan hanya menarik nafas, mengingat tingkahnya yang tiba-tiba membuat ayahnya sedikit terluka.

"Hinata-chan, tolong bantu aku masuk kedalam kamar. Aku ingin beristirahat." pinta Fugaku kemudian. Hinata menuruti keinginan Fugaku dan menuntunnya kedalam kamar. Dilihatnya Sasuke diam diluar ruangan tersebut, Fugaku yang memandangi Sasuke, tanpa berkata apa-apa Fugaku hanya mengacuhkan Sasuke. Sasuke tertunduk merasa bersalah dengan ucapannya kepada ayahnya yang ia cintai dan sayangi walau ayahnya sudah keterlaluan selalu mengikut campur urusannya, terutama sekali mencampori urusan wanita yang akan menjadi istrinya.

**.**

**.**

Setelah menidurkan ayah Sasuke Hinata mencari keberadaan Sasuke. Langkahnya terhenti saat melihat sosok seorang pria yang sedang bimbang melemparkan batu kedalam kolam yang berada dihalaman tersebut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini. Kenapa tidak segera memasuki kamar?" Hinata bertanya kepada Sasuke yang sejak tadi sudah menyadari kehadiran Hinata mendekatinya.

Sasuke memandangi Hinata, perlahan menghela nafas kemudian berkata,

"Ayahku mengidap penyakit jantung kronis. Mungkin ia sedang menunggu beberapa tahun lagi untuk hidup. Aku tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa lagi. . . " sesaat Sasuke berhenti sebentar kemudian meneruskan perkataannya,

"Baru kali ini aku melihat ayah begitu bersemangat, mendengar tertawanya saja membuat hatiku merasa tenang. Mungkin tawa itu sudah menghilang saat ibu meninggalkan dunia ini di ikuti oleh nii-chan yang pergi meninggalkan keluarga ini. Sekarang aku tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa lagi selain mengikuti semua keinginan ayah. Walau sesungguhnya aku tidak menginginkan pernikahan ini terjadi, tapi setidaknya aku bisa membahagiakan dan menuruti keinginan ayahku untuk terakhir kalinya, agar aku dapat hidup tenang nantinya. Walau sebenarnya mungkin apa yang akan terjadi saat ini tidak mungkin dapat bahagia suatu saat nanti." ujar Sasuke lirih tanpa memandang kearah wanita yang berada disebelahnya.

"Bagiku pernikahan ini adalah sebuah kekonyolan ayah ku saja, ku kira ini hanya gurauannya saja. Tapi sebaliknya ayah sungguh-sungguh dengan perkataannya kepadaku.. Aku selalu membatahnya, aku juga selalu meminta dan memohon kepadanya agar pernikahan ini tidak pernah terjadi, tapi apa yang kudapatkan? Malah kiinginan ayah semakin kuat setelah kau berada disini? Padahal aku selalu membawa Sakura mengunjunginya, tapi apa balasan dari ayah saat melihat Sakura, ia hanya berkata bahwa Sakura hanya menginginkan hartaku.. Ya aku mengakuinya bahwa ucapan ayahku memang ada benarnya, tapi saat ini aku tidak ingin berurusan dengan Sakura yang selalu saja membuatku merasa bersalah jika tiba-tiba aku berpisah dengannya.. Sepertinya aku mulai menyukai Sakura.." ujar Sasuke jujur, membuat hati Hinata sedikit perih mendengar kejujuran Sasuke. Hinata tidak dapat berkata apa-apa lagi, ia hanya diam setelah mendengar semua perkataan Sasuke. Lalu bagaimana ini apa yang harus ia lakukan?

**.**

**.**

Satu minggu sudah berlalu. Hinata terus mengingat semua kejadian dan ucapan Sasuke kepadanya. Saat ini Hinata benar-benar tidak dapat memikirkan apa-apa lagi. Apa yang harus ia lakukan. Andai saja ayah Sasuke tidak sakit, mungkin ia akan mengatakan semua ini kepada ayah Sasuke meminta bahwa pernikahan mereka jangan pernah terlaksanakan. Yang hanya Hinata lakukan adalah menjauh, menjauhi hubungan mereka.

Hari ini, seperti biasanya Hinata berada di _**cafe Minnie**_ tempat biasa Hinata membuat janji bersama Ino sahabatnya. Sudah sejam ia menantikan kehadiran wanita berambut pirang tersebut, tapi wanita yang ditunggu-tunggu tidak menampakkan dirinya.

"Maaf, apa anda Hyuuga Hinata?" tanya seorang pelayan kepada Hinata. Hinata terkejut, sejak kapan pelayan ini sampai ditempatnya. Hinata melihat sejenak, memperhatikan pria yang berada didepannya, bukan pelayan dari café ini, malah ia seperti pelayan yang ada dikediaman Uchiha, paman tua yang saat itu membawa barang-barangnya beserta barang milik Sasuke kedalam kediaman Uchiha. **Orichimaru** tersenyum melihat Hinata yang terkejut sambil menunjukinya dengan tatapan heran.

"Paman yang waktu itu?" ujar Hinata sambil melototkan matanya. Orichimaru hanya tersenyum kemudian menjelaskan apa yang terjadi. Hinata yang panik dengan apa yang didengarinya kemudian mengikuti Orichimaru kekediaman Uchiha.

**.**

**.**

Entah sejak kapan Hinata sudah berada dikediaman ini. Ia seolah melupakan semuanya. Dilihatnya Fugaku sudah terbaring lemas, membuatnya sedikit iba dengan kondisi Fugaku. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Itu lah yang selalu difikirkan Hinata.

Fugaku tak kunjung sadarkan diri. Hinata merasa bersalah dengan semuanya. Ia mimikirkan sesuatu, apa ia harus menyetujui keinginan Sasuke yang menginginkan kawin kontrak dengannya. Hinata terus berfikir, hingga akhirnya ia ingin cepat segera pulang dan segera menemui pemuda yang sudah membuat hidup dan fikirannya terganggu, mungkin lebih tepatnya. Mencemaskan akan hal buruk yang akan terjadi pada paman yang baru saja ia kenali satu minggu yang lalu.

**.**

**.**

Hinata sudah tidak berada didalam kamar milik Fugaku. Saat ini Hinata sudah berpamitan dengan para pelayan wanita, sedangkan Orichimaru yang membawanya kemari tak kunjung menampakkan diri, akhirnya Hinata berniat untuk pulang sendiri kekediamannya.

**.**

**.**

Orichimaru memasuki kamar tuannya. Dilihatnya Fugaku yang saat ini sudah tersenyum dan tertawa cekikan melihat tingkah dan prilaku Hinata saat ia berada didalam kamarnya. Hinata saat itu mencemaskannya. Dan mungkin saat ini ia akan menemui Sasuke dan menyetujui pernikahan itu. Orichimaru hanya bisa tersenyum dengan tingkah Fugaku yang terlihat seperti anak kecil yang menginginkan ayahnya segera menikah dengan wanita yang diinginkannya.

Akting Fugaku memang sangat bagus sekali. dan ucapannya pun tepat sekali. Hinata saat ini berada di maal tempat kerja Sasuke, saat ini ia berniat menemui Sasuke dan membicarakan semuanya dan menyelesaikan semua masalah yang saat ini mereka landa.

Saat ini Sasuke sedang berada dengan para anak buahnya, Sasuke menjelaskan semuanya dan memerintahkan agar semua bawahannya menuruti semua perintahnya. Sasuke sesekali memandangi setiap tumpukan barang-barang yang ada kemudian memegang sebuah barang lalu berkata,

"Barang seperti ini sudah ketinggalan jaman. Mana mungkin kita menjualnya lagi." Sasuke mencapakkan barang yang tadi dipegangnya. Hinata berdacik pinggang kesal dengan tindakan Sasuke yang seenaknya seperti itu.

Tanpa berbasa-basi lagi, Hinata menghampiri Sasuke saat Sasuke sedang memerintahkan para bawahannya.

"Aku ingin berbicara denganmu sebentar." ujar Hinata kemudian, membuat semuanya memandang kearah Hinata, kemudian memandang lagi kearah Sasuke. Para bawahannya saat ini sedang berfikir siapa sebenarnya gadis yang berbicara dengan bos mereka.

Sasuke yang baru menyadari bahwa matanya saat ini sedang melotot tak percaya dengan ucapan Hinata kemudian bersikap tenang, melihat kembali kepara bawahannya yang sedari tadi memandangi mereka secara bergantian.

Sasuke mengandeng tangan Hinata agar ia mengikutinya.

Sasuke dan Hinata sudah berada di tempat ruangan Sasuke. Sasuke mencoba bersikap tenang mengingat apa yang dikatakan wanita yang saat ini terus memandanginya lekat-lekat, ditambah lagi para bawahannya terus memandangi mereka.

Sasuke duduk diruangannya, sedangkan Hinata masih berdiri dan terus menatapi Sasuke.

Sasuke yang sejak tadi merasakan hal yang aneh saat melihat wanita yang berada didekatnya kemudian mulai menyusun perkataannya,

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan.?" tanya Sasuke tanpa berbasa-basi lagi. Hinata merasa sedikit gugup apa yang harus ia lakukan dan apa yang sedang ia fikirkan saat ini?

"A-aku.. Menyetujui perjanjian itu.. Ta-tapi dengan sa-satu syarat.."

**~To Be Continue~**

**Puih,, akhirnya selese juga fanfic ku yg udah g karuan, . **

**Haduh maaf banget ya law ada kata to bahasa yang g' sesuai..**

**Makasih udah mo singgah bacain ne fanfic..  
>Aku berharap kalian bisa nerima ne ff, aku jga butuh saran dan kritik kalian buat nerusin ne ff buat besok.<strong>

**Saya menyesal publisin cerita baru yang maren mpe chap 2, sedikit sekali yang reviewin. ToT.**

**Gimana sih caranya biar reviewnya bisa banyak ma bajibun?_**

**Owh ya,, capa yang pernah merasakan tinggal didalam asrama? Saya sedikit cemas, bilang kakak ma teman-teman saya asrama tu ketak banget, betul apa g'?**

**Ehm, sekali lagi makasih udah mo bacain ne fanfic yang udah g' jelas jalan ceritanya.**

**Jangan lupa review n' bagi aku sedikit saran buat fanfic selanjutnya.**

**Makasih _**

**pleace...**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


End file.
